Nelany Faersong
(Former) |Row 5 title = Titles |Row 5 info = Mother Confessor Matron Bishop Emeritus|Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Vynastel D'anan (Father) Amelia D'anan (Mother) Edimia Faersong (Sister)|Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Praetorius Ellerian † (Husband, Deceased) Carmilla Ellerian (Adopted, Daughter) Thanos'Ren Ellerian (Son) Lianna Ellerian (Daughter) Ardryl Faersong (Son)|Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Alive|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = }} Bishop Emeritus Nelany Faersong widow of Praetorius Ellerian, is one of few Sin'Dorei who gave up living in their prestigious city Silvermoon to follow the Church of the Holy Light. She is well-known for her diplomatic skills on both Alliance and Horde, which has earned her great respect as well as traitor status among countless Horde members. She remains within the ranks of the Brotherhood of Clemency and as a semi-affiliated supporter of the Council of Bishops. Appearance This Sin'dorei has lightly tanned skin, green hues, and a dark-brown almost black shade of hair color. Nelany keeps her slightly curly hair long and open, unless a battle nears. A scar, crossing her right eye and several others on the right sight of her face can be noted upon her features. A golden chain can be found around her neck with the well known symbol of the Holy Light as it's ornament, one of the only few pieces of jewelry she wears. As a Battle Priestess Nelany chooses to lay down cloth robes and wear plated armor upon the battlefield. Her armor despite her treacherous past, bears the warm colors of her people, shades of red and gold. When working within city walls and healing in a less stressful environment she will wear her priest robes, and as always her cowl to hide her features from any that do not know her and thus may be quick to judge her and her heritage. The womans weapon of choice, a mace adored with rays of Light, given to her by a Priestess of the Aldor, can and will always be found at her side. During battle she will also wear a shield upon her back readied to dodge attacks or the staff bestowed upon her as a Bishop. Prayer beads around her wrist, hang loosely to be thumbed as she speaks a prayer to strengthen her healing abilities, or a simple blessing for comrades and strangers. Lastly, she carries with her the Libram of Hope, usually tucked around her belt with a chain. The book contains numerous prayers, rituals, and even spells written by the healers of other races and factions, the book emits a rare warmth from it's pages as if the Libram was written with the very healing energies used by those that provide their services to the wounded. Family Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas Nelany comes from a line of nobles she seldom speaks of. Her Grandfather, whom she later named her son after, on her mothers side was a influential Magister who made most of his wealth by working for high ranking individuals and influences among both Human and Elven people. What his means of acquiring his wealth were exactly is unknown, but it is rumored that it involved darker summoning arts. Before he passed away he confessed to his granddaughter what wickedness he had done in his life and urged her to walk another path as she had already chosen. He gave her most of his money, and though Nelany's father is the current charge of the D'anan estates, upon his death Nelany and her children will inherit all according to the last words written by Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas. Amelia Dorea'nas Daughter of Thanos'Ren Dorea'nas and mother to Nelany and Edimia. She studied the secrets of the Arcane, though never becoming a highly accomplished Magistrix it is rumored that her husband could not have had his achievements without her aid. It is well known that she was the one to bring the wealth of her father into the family. Vynastel D'anan High Magister Vynastel D'anan, married Amelia Dorea'nas, he is the father to Nelany and Edimia. He is a incredibly wealthy and knowledgeable man when it comes to Arcane manipulations as well as Blood magic. He is currently in charge of the estates in Elrendar and loathes to this day that neither of his two children picked up the teachings of the Magisters. Edimia D'anan Edimia, is the younger sister to Nelany, like her older sister she choose to stop following the path of becoming a magistrix and instead became a Farstrider. During Nelanys absence she tends to the small estates her sister owns in the Ghostlands, as well as protects the Elrendar estates from any intruders. She stands in for her sister at D'anan council meetings of Elrendar. Praetorius Ellerian Baron Praetorius Ellerian was the eldest son and heir of Chester Ellerian. His demense was a small orchard and vineyard in Southern Westfall with a humble manse and a few loyal farmhands to defend the ranch. He was known mostly through a highly criticized marriage contract arranged by Chester Ellerian and Johannes Moorwhelp, placing Nelany Ellerian and the young heir together in order to secure a marriage alliance between the House of Ellerian and the College of Canons and thus granting the Church more men for their Crusades. Praetorius died at the battle of Stromgarde. Upon his death Nelany immediately cut all ties to the Ellerian household and left with her children, giving up all claims to the human noble house she may have had as a widow. History Nelany keeps most of her life and past a secret. She was born to the noble Magister Family D'anan in Elrendar where most of the family kept their estates, and like her parents before her she was to study the arcane arts. She strongly disliked the studies she had to bare through and to say she had no talent as a Magistrix would be an understatement. Like her younger sisters she did however go through numerous lectures until Edimia nearly died. A Change for the Better As Nelany and Edimia grew up together and tended to their studies, their parents worried about the status of the House of D'anan not caring much for their Children. Sometimes days past, and the only interaction with any elders they'd have were the teachers who we're only concerned with the arcane arts. One midday Nelany and her Sister choose to skip their training and go swimming in the local River. While Nelany was tending to some herbs she discovered, she noticed that her sister hadn't been around for some time; she began searching for her and eventually found her floating face down in the water. Nelany mustered what strength she had to pull Edimia from the water onto the shore. She began screaming at the lifeless body, helpless about what she could do; her family had never invested in the time to teach the girls basic first aid. The uproar attracted a wandering Priest who had been walking near the River to find a suitable spot for Fishing, upon seeing what had happened he rushed to Nelany's side, pushing her away as he began to push on her Sister's chest again and again, adding a hastily spoken prayer to his actions which filled his hands with a warm glow that even Nel could feel from the side, until Edimia was revived. As the Human cradled her sister and calmed her down, Nelany was inspired by the wonders she had just witnessed. That very day she decided she would no longer continue her training to become a Magistrix but instead follow the path of the Light and study the arts of healing. Her family of course was not very fond of this choice, so when Nel came of age, she packed her things, and the gold she had inherited from her grandfather, who was the only one supportive of her choice and she left to buy her own small estate. Though she never learned the name of the wandering Priest, she changed her last name to the common language used by Humans in his honor, being called Faersong rather than D'anan from that day on. Shattrath- the City of Light After leaving the D'anan household, Nelany made her way to Outlands. Arriving there she was greeted by stories of the city of Light, the young Priestess eagerly made her way towards this new destination. After her arrival she quickly befriended several individuals, among them a Draenei cleric, who would soon introduce Nely to the High Priestess of Shattrath. After testing the elf, and giving her numerous tasks to complete the Priestess recognized the potential in Nelany and awarded her with a glowing silver mace from which the Light burst in flame-like waves. Upon receiving said mace, Nelany confessed to the Priestess that she would no longer serve in just cloth robes, but take up plate and shield additionally and begin serving as a battle-cleric. Nelany was tired of healing the wounded of Shattrath or even watching them die, because of the lack of medical attention they received. It was important to her that the healing began where it needed to: the fields of battle. Northrend Like many others, Nely choose to fight in the war against the Lich King. Once more choosing her battle- armor and healing on the battlefield. Side by side with the Argents she also took the champions' confessions and traveled from post to post for healing with other Priests and Paladins. Home bound After years of battle, Nelany finally choose to make her way back to Elrendar, the home of her family. Despite arriving at home with numerous medals and honorable mentions, her parents were still displeased that neither of their eldest daughters had become a Magisters. Edimia had long since joined the Farstriders and become a elven ranger whose station was in the Ghostlands, she was also the one who looked after Nely's estates in her absence. Being re-united with her sister, Nelany took note of how many of the Sin'Dorei were still being harmed by a very real threat in their own homeland. Edimia urged Nelany to look after her own lands and stay home, but Nely wasn't one to idly sit around while others required healing. So after a short welcoming home, Nelany stepped foot back into the city she had avoided for so long. The Dominion of the Sun After healing Sin'dorei whenever she could by herself, Nelany took quick notice of the tight-knit regiments of her people. She applied to the Dominion of the Sun a military guild founded by Tendael Dawnlight and was shortly after, inducted by their leader and sent to Danurion Highwhisper the regiments High Cleric at the time. Nelany noticed that Danurion seemed little interested in the Light, and as she later found out had a more Blood Knightly mindset about the treatment of the Light. In his opinion the elves bend the Light to their will and would not bend to the Light's will. While uncomfortable with this mindset, Nelany still followed and completed the tasks given to her by the High Cleric, but she also began traveling to Argent outposts more often to teach sermons on the Light there. After Danurions retirement in Dalaran, Nelany took on the task of leading the Clerical division as the Mother Confessor of the Dominion and under her watchful eye more and more neutral Priests and Paladins joined the branch, much to the displeasure of the Knightlord Volanaro Ael'aran. Among those that joined the clerical sect were Lyrya, Maekar, Zeein Drakewing, and Ruvias Shar'adore who later succeeded the Mother Confessor. The Ashborne The Ashborne were originally created by Aenary for the purpose of testing the strength and will power of the knights of the Dominion. Under Aenary and Volanaro's reign holy relics were defiled and stolen from the holy temples, churches, and shrines of the Light. Nelany bares the mark of the Ashborne, a burn scar in the shape of a phoenix on her palm much like the other knights. She was lied to about the purpose of the Ashborne and told that they were to seek, locate, and cleanse defiled holy relics, and thus she gave her blessings to their purposes. Zeein Drakewing was the first to point out to Nelany that things weren't what they seemed. Zeein had become squire to Volanaro Ael'aran and taken note of the darker intentions behind the Ashborne. After Aenary had disappeared, Nelany stayed by Volanaros side in the hopes that he would change his endeavors and return to a righteous path. Alterac Mountains It wasn't until the campaign in the Alterac Mountains that Nelany expressed complete doubts about the knight-lord to her most trusted friends Lyrya and Zeein. Volanaro had tasked the Mother Confessor, his squire, and a young ambitious knight by the name of Rhaeda to question a group of Alliance clerics who traveled the mountains about a relic supposedly hidden in the snows. What Volanaro did not realize was that both Zeein and Nelany would approach the clerics peacefully as they had always done. Rhaeda on the other hand attacked the group and injured a dwarf who turned out to be a distant relative to the Bishop of Stormwind, Moorwhelp. As Zeein tried his best to get the other clerics out of harms way, Nelany stayed with the dwarf and healed him, promising him that she would make sure the flock of clerics would make it back home to their shepherd. She asked that the dwarf paladin would remember her, and when the Bishop would send troops to keep in mind that there are those among the Sin'dorei who know the true value of the Light. As promised the group of clerics made it back to Stormwind. Nelany kept her promise further by making sure that Abbess Elesabeth Stanbridge and Exemplar Cerebis who were held hostage by the Knight-lord also made it back home without injury. In fact it was Nelany who sustained injury during their escape, when Elesabeth who had noticed the knight-lords liking for the Mother Confessor hit Nelany with a rock on her head, causing her to faint. As intended the knight-lord focused on healing the Confessor and ignored the two clerics escape. The Outland Campaign The Ashborne once more came across the Clergy of the Holy Light and it's clerics during the Outland campaign, it's purpose once more being a holy relic this time of Draenic origin. The Bishop threatened the band of Blood elves with a full scale war this time, leaving Nelany with a knot in her stomach. She finally realized that no matter what it was she tried she could not change the views and ambitions of Volanaro Ael'aran. Nel once more confided in her closest friends as well as her sister, and let them know that she would travel to Stormwind to seek out the Bishop and ask for possibilities or ways of forgiveness for her foolish elven brothers and sisters who seemed to have forsaken the Light. Stormwind After arranging the travel to Stormwind under Argent banners among a small group of Argent clerics, Nelany first met with Elesabeth, who confessed that she had hoped Nelany would currently still be among her men and women due to letters she had sent to the Confessor that may now end up in the wrong hands. Elesabeth later arranged a meeting between Johannes Moorwhelp and Nelany. After exchanging views, ideas, history, and eventually vows to the Church the Bishop began penning the Encylical to Quel'thalas, allowing Sin'dorei faithful in the Light to leave their wicked regiments and reside in sanctuary of the Church of Holy Light. At the same time Nelany penned a final letter to the Knight-lord, telling him that she had made her way to Stormwind and that if he would not stop his scheming against the Church that this would be the final letter she'd write him. Volanaro did not stop his conquest and thus believed that Bishop Moorwhelp and the rest of his band of clerics killed Nelany. Encyclical: To Quel'Thalas This Encyclical allowed Nel to travel to the Alliance capital unharmed, and allows her to remain among her fellow clerics within the cities walls granting her temporary diplomatic immunity until the day it is taken or declared null and void. In this encyclical Bishops and Paladin Masters urged the few remaining faithful clerics of the Bloodelven society to return to the Alliance cities and leave their corrupted, mistaken, and violent brothers and sisters behind, cleansing themselves from all the sins of the past. Bishop Moorwhelp hoped more men and women of Quel'Thalas would take up the quest to do so, but until this day there have only been a handful and Nelany was the first, to show her people that there was a way out from the corrupted watch of the Magistry of Quel'Thalas. The Truth Revealed Months after the Mother Confessor had left the Dominion of the Sun her and Bishop Moorwhelp went on a pilgrimage for meditation and diplomatic meetings. Hearing of the Bishops travels, and getting his hands on travel locations Volanaro Ael'aran confronted the old dwarf at a campsite. He there threatened the Bishop and spoke of his plans to retake Purgation Isle. Hearing the familiar threatening voice of the knightlord, Nelany walked out of the shadows, revealing she was never dead and had sided with the Church. Angered by what had happened, Volanaro told Nelany that she was a traitor and he would make sure she could never step foot into Silvermoon again. If she so much as dared to come near the lands of their people he'd be the one to capture her, torture her, and finally hang her in the city to show the people of Quel'thalas what happens to those that betray the Horde. Child of Blood, among the Alliance As a Bloodelf and despite her diplomatic immunity, Nel was quickly faced with racism and those who would plot against her even despite the Encyclical. After all she had Fel tainted eyes and was a former member of the Horde in the eyes of others. Even her rank among Argents could not help the difficult task of convincing people within the city that she had always been a healer and never wielded a weapon against either Alliance or Horde. Nelany conceals her features with a cowl within city walls, the cowl serves as her only protector against onlookers. The cloth falls over her eyes, limiting her field of view to just the things that lie right ahead of her. The Confessor has grown relatively accustomed to the piece and rarely takes it off among people unless she trusts them. While she wears the cowl within the cathedral she trusts that no man would hurt a woman within the sanctuary walls, and thus at times she wont worry about pulling the cowl fully over her eyes as she does anywhere else. Betrothal to House Ellerian As Bishop Moorwhelp of Stormwind began raising an army for Crusades upon Horde territory, he quickly realized he needed to further both the wealth of the Clergy of Holy Light as well as add more men to the army. Upon meeting and speaking with the head of the House of Ellerian, they quickly came to the conclusion that Nely would be the right bride for the eldest son of the family. With the combined wealth and power of House Ellerian and Faersong, both "Fathers" would gain that which they desired. The Faersong estates were quickly turned into a haven deep within Horde territory for any Alliance soldiers and spies. Warden Edimia D'anan, Nels sister who watched and regulated the estates in her absence, did not approve of these acts and eventually denied everyone entry to the sanctuary. Praetorius Ellerian and Nelany were married among a small gathering of clergy banner men and women, in the heart of Argent territory, as Nely wished to be wed as close to home as she could safely be. The service was held by an ordained Paladin. Children The couple already had a child with them, young Carmilla, a bloodelven- human orphan who was adopted by Nel as per orders of Bishop Moorwhelp after the young girl caused quite the attention in Stormwind. The child was sent to the wrong Orphanage, once within the prestigious city, the Matrons of Stormwind choose to hide the child from any that may visit the Orphanage including Nelany, who invested great amounts of money and time into the proper care and teaching of the children there. Carmilla managed to escape her oppressors within the Orphanage not realizing that the Fel taint of her eyes would cause so much trouble. Nel also has three children with her husband, Thanos'Ren their first born son, Lianna the youngest daughter, and Ardryl another son. Baroness of Dagger Hills After the death of her husband Praetorius Ellerian, Nelany laid down her title of Baroness to the Dagger Hills to cut all ties with the human noble family and not cause any contest between any of their members and herself. Rebuilding Westfall Despite the Bishops primary presence in Northrend, she made frequent visits to Westfall during the time of her families stay there. During such times she invested into rebuilding the chapel destroyed by the Dominion, and took great pride in the art work featured in the chapel. Rumor has it that the Bishop has tasked a Master stained glass artist to depict scenes from the clerical life of the Bishop, her family, and those she keeps close.The same stained glass will be featured in the cathedral of Northrend. Stained Glass resize.png|The Holy Family, by Genoeva-Wolf Moor panel1.png|The Downfall of Eustasius, by Genoeva-Wolf Campaign with the Argent Bulwark As requested, Nelany choose to join the Argent Bulwark on their exploration campaign of Axaar aiding them in the destruction of Burning Legion demonic forces. During Argent scouting campaigns some of the native species of the area took liking to the group and offered them assistance as well as a haven where the soldiers could rest away from the destructive forces of the planet. Their only request: A test of purification. The natives sprayed the Argent troop with a spore-like substance to assure their own safety. The substance, according to the natives would make sure no demons were among the group, hidden in the bodies of the brave soldiers. What was unknown at that time was that the substance attacks the Fel within demons, though Nel is not a demon, the Fel radiation over years of her stay in Silvermoon was enough to attack the elf. Acting like a slow form of poison the spore causes paranoia, and the slow decay of both mind and body. Council of Bishops Suffragen Diocese of Quel'thalas The 'Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas '''is a subdivision of the Diocese of Lordaeron devoted to the spiritual care of the faithful members of the Church of the Holy Light within Quel'Thalas. Though it functions from Tyr's Hand Cathedral in Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron its main focus is the upper districts of Quel'Thalas. The Suffragan Diocese was headed by Bishop, Tarso Valcari. Judicial Vicar After Tarso Valcari was appointed Bishop of Quel'thalas, he asked for Nelany to become the judicial Vicar of his Dioceses. Though hesitant Nely accepted under the condition that he would cast his vote in favor of her election to Prioress and later Bishop, once agreed both parties seemed to gain what it was they wanted out of the deal. The Diocese of Northrend Following the election of Prior and the untimely retirement of her former superior, Bishop Tarso Val'cari, Archbishop Columban V established the Diocese of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XV and appointed Ellerian the Bishop of Northrend in Decreta Columban V: XIV. Nelany set up her temporary Bishop seat in Westguard Keep, but travels to Fort Wildervar as often as she can to oversee the building of the humble church there. Eventually she wishes to see Fort Wildervar as the primary Bishop seat of Northrend. Aedan Adalius Drakewing serves as her Dean of Northrend, and thus is her closest adviser on all spiritual matters and serves as the closest link to the Pastors of Northrend. He spends most of his time in Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills due to his studies involving the Fauna of the region. First Conclave After the death of Columban V it wasn't long until conclave was called, this was the first one Nelany got to take part in since becoming a Bishop, and she soon had enough. After hours of failing to convince her pears that their preferati was a bad choice due to his location of birth, Karazahn, she realized that something else must have been the contributing fact to their choice. She ended her votes by still voting against Eustasius, and once they were released from their locked room she left without bothering to be at the anointing ceremony of the false Archbishop. Prophecy of Aros ''"You will be tested in the coming days. Your heart, your spirit, and your faith. What you believed to be so unassailable will soon seem fragile like cobwebs against the onslaught of a hurricane. Three tragedies await you, Mother. Three tests of your resolve. I tell you this because a dark day is dawning for those who believe in the Light, yet hope remains. To the East a new lord rises heralding the birth of a new threat to a tired World. In the West, a great shadow is now cast over the temples of the Light that its radiance is blotted out to dampen the hearts of the righteous. To the South there remain chapters of a book in the Light’s scattered pages long since forgotten by the annals of history. And to the North… and unlikely hope is rekindled in a champion for the days to come. I tell you this so that you may prepare Blessed Mother, and so that you may prepare others as well." This prophecy was given to Nelany by Aros Drakewing the day Columban V was captured by a Lightslayer. Thus marking the first of three tragedies. Nelany firmly believed that the Lord rising in the East, heralding the birth of new threats was Eustasius who was born in Karazahn and through alternate time ways crawled out of the old castle. She also believed that the threat of the West, the great shadow cast over the Lights temples stands for Eustasius, after he was elected to Archbishop by most of the Council he made his Holy See Northshire. From there he constantly began to question Bishops about the promotions and anointment given to the Paladins and Priests of the local See. Whenever Nelany received letters with updates from the See of Stormwind, Bishop Moorwhelp would confess his troubles and concerns to her about the newly elected Archbishop, who seemed to make it a priority in his life to harass and prey on the old dwarf. With the appointment of Niklos as Lord Chamberlain, the new Archbishop began overwriting succession laws put in place years before his election, which caused even further strife. Under Archbishop Caspius' rule the Council was cast to the side, due to the lack of votes or meeting as Caspius made most of his decisions unilaterally. Faithful men and women of the Light began questioning the Bishops, including Nelany far off in Northrend, blaming them for the changes and faults of the system. Meanwhile Caspius continued his reign, arming himself with more and more noble guards to keep him safe from any that may question him and his intentions. Nelany continued pleading with her Brother and Sister Bishops as she did at Conclave, pointing out the darkness which was falling upon the Church but could not gain allies other than Bishop Moorwhelp. She found allies once more in her Argent brethren however and continued to stay by their side for many months, preferring not to involve herself with the politics that were rising within the Church. Due to injuries acquired on the battlefield with the Argents Nelany returned to Stormwind, finding the state of the See even worse than described in the letters by Johannes. Caspius had moved on to Tyr's Hand with his Holy See but still loomed over the Dwarf like a dark shadow. After months of no word, a council meeting was finally called, during which the Council of Bishops Censure: Johannes Moorwhelp was read out to the public. It seemed to her that all Bishops were consulted but her, more suspicion was added when all knew about the matter of the Council but her and the Bishop of Stormwind. However during and shortly after the meeting Moorwhelp once more confessed to Nelany that he was beyond certain that at least two of the Bishop signatures upon the document were forged. When the document was later released for the public two versions surfaced, one still holding the sigil of the Lord Chancellor Allrick Antonius, Bishop of Arathi, and the other with it removed. To Nely this was the unmistakable proof of forgery and dishonesty of the false Archbishop, his Noble Guard, the Bishops he believed were most loyal, the Grand Master of the Silver hand who was also appointed by Caspius, and their most loyal servants. The Fall of Caspius As quickly as the child Archbishop rose, he fell back to the ground. After he had publicly claimed Bishop Moorhwhelp was a murderer and one who even went so far as try to kill the false Archbishop himself with his forged documents he was soon found out. When evidence was presented proving the forgery, Eustasius tried one more time to rid himself of Moorwhelp by publicly, in the midst of his closes supporters, denouncing the old dwarf and asking him for his resignation from the council and his title. Bishop Moorwhelp refused, and thus in a heap of anger and frustration Eustasius laid down his own title and miter, and retired as Archbishop of the Council of Bishops. Inquisition into the Council After Eustasius' abdication and the manner in which he left, an Inquisition into the Council of Bishops was launched. During this time Inquisitors such as Marcus Avantus rose to power to see to the task of making sure that the evil Eustasius claimed dwelled within the Council of Bishop was not truly there, and if it was, that it would be removed without further questions. Second Conclave The second formal conclave Nelany was allowed to participate in was held few weeks after Eustasius' abdication. Nelany was beyond prepared to fight tooth and nail should the Bishops she believed to be easily manipulated once more pick an odd candidate. However unlike any other conclaves previously this one was decided upon in a matter of very few voting rounds: Making Moorwhelp the new Archbishop of the Council of Bishop and Church of Light with the name Alonsus Secundus. The Brotherhood of Clemency The Brotherhood of Clemency was founded by Eric Shawston. In the months that followed after it's creation he met with Nelany on various occasions in this time the two found great respect for each other in their desire to teach about the Light in ways that were no longer the path set before them by the various Councils. Nelany expressed her deep dislike for titles and the strong dislike she held for the desire of the average Priest to hold onto a prestigious title instead of doing work for the common folk. The peak of this escalation and friendship was reached when Father Shawston offered the Brotherhood to Nelany, seeing that she was indeed worthy of upholding the ideals he had for the organisation. The very moment Nelany took over the Brotherhood of Clemency it jumped to life and began to prosper, she offered the services of the clerics and their healing aid to the much larger organisations and was eventually recognized and called upon. With this came an invitation to the Grand Alliance by Duke Maxen Montclair, a call to aid to Dalaran by the Magus Senate against the demonic forces of the Legion, and finally a call to arms to the Shadows of Valor Campaign lead by Duke Berenal Grayblade and the Blades of Greymane. Nelany, despite her troublesome past as a traitor to the Horde held the banner of the Brotherhood of Clemency alongside that of the Alliance up high, and was even permitted to lead an assault against the Horde with the trust she had earned, garnering her Order even more allies. After the Conflict and some time for reflection Nelany Faersong choose to retire from the Council of Bishops as she had wished to do for some time, though various reason played a key role in her choice, the most important was her desire to tend to the men and women of the Brotherhood. The Monastery After their first return from the Broken Isles, only a few weeks after the Shadows of Valor Conflict Nelany set her eyes on a more permanent home for the Brotherhood of Clemency. Though many of her Order spend time in both the capital city of Stormwind and the Abbey of Northshire, the Matriarch of the Order wished to have a residence that would be mostly undisturbed by others. She set her sight on an old abandoned Monastery in the hills of Redridge and after various attempts of clearing the area of whatever vile Legion demons were left from the previous' months invasions the clerics succeeded. Though the Monastery would need many repairs over the months to come, and with the Brotherhood on many, many deployments around Azeroth it takes time for the buildings and the areas surrounding the Monastery to be fully restored and rebuilt. Originally the Monastery was named the Weeping Maple Monastery, due to the dead Maple tree in the center of it's Orchards, however as the Brotherhood took over they renamed it after their Patron Saint Clement. From this location in the Redridge Mountains, the clerics and emissaries of the Brotherhood are dispatched where they are needed. The Orchards of Alryne Originally called the Maple Orchard named after the large dead maple tree in the center of the Orchards, the Brotherhood of Clemency under Nelany Faersong renamed the apple orchards around the Monastery of Saint Clement the Orchards of Alryne. Together with Bellum McCallan, and Carmilla Ellerian leading the charge of clearing out the old Orchards they are now once more cleared of animals and wild growth, ready to be harvested and used yearly for the varying apple ciders the monastery produces. The Vineyards of L'undy The history of Redridge Vineyards, specifically the Vineyards of L'undy began, when Osea L'undy, a doctor who became a prominent member of Redridges noble community, bought 180 acres at the top of the Weeping Maple Ridge near the local Monastery. He terraced the slopes and planted vineyards; using native limestone, he constructed the L'undy Winery, producing the first vintage under that name. This unique cellar, built into the mountainside on three levels, serve as the Ridge’s production facility. Several years after L'undys passing, William Rosen, a theologian, bought the abandoned winery and vineyards just below the Weeping Maple Monastery property; he replanted several vines and expanded the Vineyards largely. William Rosen eventually retired to the local Monastery and donated the vineyards of L'undy to the ministers and clerics of the Weeping Maple Monastery. Though the Monastery has been renamed since, the Vineyards prosper on under the original name with the care of the Brotherhood of Clemency. The Star-charter Relic of Azsuna After the establishment of a strong foothold in their home, members of the Senior Council were informed of a Relic in the grasp of the Legion forces in Azsuna. Having gone through the necessary requirements Popohnia Fitzerhernn had sent out the appropriate spies to get more detailed locations. The eve of sharing the information and readying the men and women of the Brotherhood for deployment and battle, the Monastery was attacked by a Legion agent who attempted assassination on various members in the group with Popohnia being his prime target. Though the threat was dealt with and was no match to the combined forces of the Priesthood and Paladins of the Brotherhood it soon became very clear that the enemy forces already knew of the plans that had been set in motion to retrieve the Relic. With little to no further hesitation the Brotherhood of Clemency deployed the most elite members of their Order to Azsuna to attempt and retrieve the Relic. Lead there by the Cardinal and the Matriarch of the Order they have been pushing their way closer and closer to the Relic in an attempt to get it out of the vile hands of the Legion. Professions Nelany is well-versed in several professions, she enjoys the knowledge that comes from their studies and by learning them, she tries to perfect her own knowledge and teach new methods to novices. Alchemy Nelany is a master Alchemist, anything from potions to transmuting ordinary base metals into the noble metals used by Blacksmiths for the creation of the strongest armor. She uses her potions and elixirs for everything, from small cuts and bruises to the care of large wounds. She has studied every herb she uses for her mixtures and even readies a well-balanced tea, created for the individual after a a discussion of their needs, fears, illnesses, and whatever else could be a bother. Herbology Herbology is a alternative medicine. Healers around Azeroth are realizing the health benefits of various plants and Herbs. Herbology or Herbal medicine, can be used in a variety of ways, and has the possibility to treat many common health conditions naturally. Headaches, colds, and cramps are only few examples. Nelany prefers to use this type of First Aid over her Light based healing, because she feels that not every little bruise or cut needs the concentration and focus Light based healing requires. Inscription As a Scribe, Nelany writes books and documents and helps clerics keep track of their records. Her work involves copying books, including sacred texts, secretarial, and administrative duties, such as taking of dictation and the keeping of business, judicial, and historical records of Nobles, Priests, Knights and the Churches Temples. The Libram of Hope One of various books she has had a hand in writing is known as the Libram of Hope, filled with collections of prayers, philosophies, traditions, sermons, and even spells of not only her own race but other races around Azeroth as well. Nelanys signature prayer as a Battle-priest, the blessing before battle can be found in this Libram. The prayer goes as follows: "Brave Warriors, Should fate find us in battle, May our cause be just. May our Leaders have clear vision. May our courage not falter. May we be triumphant and earn Victory, As we show mercy to our enemies. May our efforts bring lasting Peace. May our sacrifice be -always- Appreciated by those we serve. May we return to our loved ones unharmed. Should we be harmed, may our wounds heal. Should we perish in struggle, May the Light embrace us." Succession Gallery Nelany by Dancinfox.jpg Clergy of the holy light by genoeva wolf-d5b1z1d.jpg|Stromheart, Tarso, Moorwhelp, Nelany Ellerian2.jpg|Nelany and Praetorius Ellerian wedding.jpg|Nelany and Praetorius NEly Balcony.jpg|Nelany by Elaine Nel.png Nel wedding.jpg|Nelany on her wedding day Nelany.jpg|Nelany Nelany2.jpg|Nelany by Avannteth Nelany edited-1.png|Nelany Nelany lineart by genoeva wolf-d5c1c62.jpg|Nelany Lineart Nelsketch1.jpg|Nelany and Volanaro Nely Flower.jpg|Nelany by Elaine Nely coat of arms.png|Nelany Coat of Arms as a Prior Nely edited-2.jpg|Nelany Portrait Nelybean.jpg|Nelany Bishop of Northrend Nelany1.jpg|Nelany Nel and son.jpg|Nelany with her son Ren nel1.jpg|Nelany by Genoeva-Wolf Stained Glass resize.png|The Holy Family Moor panel1.png|The Downfall of Eustasius 112.jpg Nel Ereb.jpg|Nelany with Ereb nely1 copy.jpg|Nelany in Northrend by Niobesnuppa nel.jpg|Nely Healing by Shidabeeda Nel and Sab.jpg|Nelany with Sabrina Nel and Prae.png Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Blood Elf Category:College of Canons Category:House of Ellerian Category:Council of Bishops Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Clerics Category:Brotherhood of Clemency